Blue Tears Stain My skin
by Raven's magic
Summary: Where was the shy bookworm that he had know and, secretly, loved? What could have happened to her to change her so much? HGDM. set 2 years after book 7. warningscarrie death. RR please. i suck at summries.


This is set two years after the end of book seven. Draco turned good in about book three and he is a member of the order of the phoenix. They have gone to a meeting at Hogwarts and Draco has just got some bad news. Books 5 & 6 happened very, very differently to what we know. Warnings- Carrie deaths. As the court order decided I do not own HP or any of the carries involved I only own the plot. Please R/R, Raven xXx

#Is Hermione's thoughts.

/ Is Draco's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blue tears stain my skin.

Draco Malfoy walked down the Hogwarts corridor, tears blinding his way. His short blonde hair was not slicked back for once and he wore dark blue jeans and a black hoodie with a white tee-shirt underneath. He saw the shape of a girl coming towards him and hastily whipped away the tears and tried to sort his hair out.

"Malfoy?" Came the girl's voice sounding almost worried.

"What's it to you?" He asked still unsure of who she was. She took a step forward into a thin sliver of light and he had to fight the instinct to gasp as he saw her. She had tight hugging black leather trousers with black leather knee length boots. His eyes strolled up wards to the clingy black sleeveless turtle neck top that showed a fair amount of cleavage. Her hair framed her face, short and black, and on top of it all a long black leather coat. But her eyes were still the same soft brown that had haunted him for the last five years.

"Granger, what happened?" Draco wondered out loud before her noticed her smirk and snapped his jaw shut.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Hermione said, the smirk still firmly in place.

"None of you business" He snapped at her.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what could have happened to make a Malfoy cry" She told him, the smirk starting to fade.

"Nothing" He said, his tone softer. "But what happened to you?" He asked her.

"Same as you, NOTHING" She nearly yelled at him.

"Okay, okay" He said backing away, his hands in the air.

"Good" She snapped, then after a moment. "Sorry, I've just had a hard time" She told him looking down at her feet. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Draco looked at her shocked. Where was the shy bookworm that he had know and, secretly, loved? What could have happened to her to change her so much?

"So, what are you doing down a dark, lonely, corridor?" She asked the smirk firmly back on her face and an almost seductive tone to her voice.

"Standing her talking to you?" He stated matter of fact-ly with a grin.

"Well would you rather be standing her kissing me?" Hermione asked in a stronger ever more seductive voice that made his stomach flip.

"Well I wouldn't mind" Draco said, his smirk now matching hers. The next thing he knew, her lips were pressed up against his in a passionate bond. He put all the five years of loving her into it and she put just as much back. She opened her lips letting him slip his tong in and they started a fierce battle of wills. He wrapped his arms around her and she wound her fingers into his hair. They pulled apart only when lack of air became a problem. They stood there panting for a moment.

"Wow" Draco managed, his heart beating wildly.

"Um yeah, nice" Hermione managed after another few seconds.

"Why?" He asked letting him-self get a bit hopeful.

"Five years of watching me and you ask me why I kissed you?" She said sounding amused.

"Well I never said I was complaining, I just wondered" He stuttered trying to defend him-self.

"You liked me for about five years, since year four, and I've liked you for nine years, since year one" She told him in way of explanation. He gaped at her for a minuet before finally finding his voice.

"Well that's something at least" He said and leaned into kiss her again. This time their kiss was cut short by a bang from one of the upper corridors.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, her wand already out.

"Don't know, lets go check" Draco replied, his wand out just as fast. They ran up the stairs together, hand in hand. As they reached the level above, they saw a scene of total chaos. There were Death Eaters every where and more than a dozen bodies on the ground not moving. As they watched more fell and they threw them-self's into the madness. More and more people were falling around Draco, from both sides, and very quickly he was battling a Death Eater of his own. He ducked as a killing curse shot at him, missing him by inches. As he did a scream ripped the air, high pitched and long. He looked round and saw Hermione's life-less body crumple to the floor, her eyes blank and no sign of the life that had shone from them.

"MIONE!" He yelled diving for her as a spell hit him from the side. As he black out the last thing he saw was her life-less face and her brown eye staring into oblivion with blue coloured tears fresh on her face.

When Draco woke he was in the hospital wing and his head hurt a lot. The beds around him were all full and he automatically looked around for Hermione. Then it hit him that she was gone. A silent torrent of tears was making its way down his face and he felt hollow inside. Through his blurred vision he saw Potter and Weasley in beds near him and many others he didn't know. He wondered if they knew yet, what had happened and decided to tell them once they woke. He spent the next few days alone in his bed crying none stop. When he slept his dreams were filled with Hermione's dead blank face. On the fifth day Potter finally woke.

"Draco?" Harry asked him and Draco nodded. What happened? Are you crying?" He asked Draco.

"Do you know what's happened yet?" Draco asked Harry and he shook his head.

"What?" Came the voice from the bed on the other side of him.

"Ron, Harry I hate to have to tell you this" Draco started his voice braking and fresh tear pouring down his face again. "It's Hermione" He told them before having to stop to let the tears ease up.

"What about her?" Harry asked sounding frantic.

"Is she ok?" Ron questioned him. Draco shook his head slowly.

"What is it?" Harry demanded and Draco finally found his voice.

"Harry, Ron, she's dead" He told them before braking down completely. Their faces were blank for a moment before the words sunk in.

"NO!" Ron cried out and Harry started to shake with tears. Ron to was over come and let the tears run freely down his face dripping onto his lap.

Three weeks later and all three of the boys were out of the hospital wing. It was the day of Hermione's funeral.

"Hermione Granger was a bright, intelligent girl who cared for the people around her…" The priest started. /_bullshit/_ thought Draco as the man went on with no emotion reading words that were read at almost every funeral. He got up from his back row seat and wondered over to the lake not really looking at it. /_There were so many things unsaid. Things left undone. We should have had our whole lives together. We should have got married and had kids. We could have lived together. We never even got to sleep together/. _He kept walking not looking where he was going and ended up sitting by his favourite oak tree. /_I never even got to tell her I loved her and now I'll never have the chance. Life was so cruel to us in the end. We were made for each other and now we have been torn apart forever, never to be together ever again/. _

#Never say never my love# He looked up in shook and saw Hermione, _his_ Hermione. She was standing just out of reach her hair back to its long fluffy brown and she was dressed in an angelic white dress. #You are right. There are so many things we should have done together that we never got the chance to. We should have had forever together#

/_How? What/_

#Draco, sweetie, I am in your mind and your heart no matter what and I always will be. I never got to say it face to face but I love you Draco and I never will stop loving you till the end#

_/I love you too Hermione and I will always love you. I am so sorry, I should have saved you/_

#Don't feel guilty, baby, it's not your fault. Please don't blame your self, for me#

_/Okay but I should have been there to stop it/._

#Hunnie, it is okay I promise. I love you and that's never going to change. I will wait for you here in heaven and one day we will be together again#

_/Okay, I love you to. Please, please don't leave me again/._

#I'm sorry Draco, I have no choice. Remember me in your heart and remember that we will be together again one day#

_/I love you Hermione and I can't wait for the day we are together forever. Goodbye for now Mione/_

#Goodbye Draco. I love you# And with that she was gone. Draco sat there crying for hours and hours, his heart bled for what he had lost and what he knew should have been. He had lost so much in one person and he knew he would never forget her as she would be with him in his heart for always.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You have no idea how long it has take me to get this done. Literally about 3 or 4 months and even though it's not long I just could not get my-self to do it. I am so glad that it is done and please, please let me know what you think of it, Raven xXx


End file.
